The Bravest Man I Ever Knew
by wclfyswand
Summary: Albus Severus, James Sirius and Lily Luna are stuck in Professor McGonagall's office, where they meet Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. What will happen? ONE-SHOT. POST DH. PLEASE R&R! Rated K in case
"This is all your fault, Albus!" cried James Sirius Potter as he, his brother Albus Severus, and their sister, Lily Luna, sat in Headmistress McGonagall's office, waiting, as Albus put it, for a court trial.

"Well, you shouldn't have hexed Scorpius then!" Albus exclaimed. "He's still in the Hospital Wing!"

"You shouldn't have hexed me either!" James retorted. "And you could have tried harder to keep Lily away from the duel!"

"So could you!"

"Just shut UP, both of you!" shouted Lily angrily. "Before I punch you both in the face!" Lily may have been the youngest of Harry and Ginny Potter's children, but she could boss her brothers around easily. She had long, dark red hair tumbling down her back in perfect, glossy waves and bright brown eyes the colour of melted chocolate.

As if in protest to Lily's neatness, Albus's hair could never lie flat. It was untidy and thick and a bright inky black. He had inherited his almond-shaped, leafy green eyes from his father and grandmother. He was easily the smallest and skinniest of the Potter children, and could never seem to go a day without tearing his robes or getting Professor Longbottom's favourite dragon dung fertiliser smeared across his nose during Herbology.

James's hair was dark red, like Lily's, but it had streaks of black running through it. He had the same clear hazel eyes that had once been his grandfather's, and had a tall, athletic build.

"I still say it was your fault, Albus!" James insisted stubbornly.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" yelled Lily crossly. "James, you _know_ Scorpius is Al's friend. Shouldn't that be enough for you?!"

"Of course, Potter's spawn _would_ be in trouble, but I am most surprised the gene did not skip a generation..." said a man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose in an expressionless monotone that made Albus want to shrink into a corner and stay there forever. And Albus didn't spook easily.

"Who are you?" asked James immediately.

"My name is Severus Snape," said the portrait silkily. Another voice drifted over from above Professor McGonagall's chair.

"Now, Severus, we must give Harry's children a chance." The man was very old, by the look of his white hair and beard, which were both long enough to use as a belt. He opened his mouth to say something else, but James butted in.

" _You're_ Severus Snape?" he asked. "Well, Dad had to give you that name, Al, didn't he? He could've chosen someone nicer, like ...I dunno... Remus or Alastor or something! And he had to name you after the greatest wizard who ever lived, didn't he?!" The colour drained from Snape's face.

"Harry named his child after me and Albus?" he whispered.

"Damn right," said Lily, who was reading the plaque underneath the old man's portrait. " _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._ Look, Al!" Before she could say anymore, Professor McGonagall burst in, with Harry and Ginny Potter following closely behind.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Ginny roared. Snape snorted disdainfully.

"It wasn't just me, Mum!" cried James. Albus and Lily yelled: "But he started it!" at the same time. Ginny whirled around.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" she shrieked.

"But-" Albus began.

"LILY LUNA POTTER!"

"But James jinxed Scorpius!" Lily protested. James huffed his disapproval.

"The Scorpius we had to stay in the summer?" Harry asked. Albus nodded. "But he was really nice, James. Why'd you hex him?" harry had a feeling he already knew.

"'Cos he's a Malfoy," James huffed, glaring in his sister's direction. _If looks could kill_ , thought Snape, more amused than he cared to admit.

"You can have detention with me, James, once a week for a month," sighed Professor McGonagall, exasperated. "Now all three of you can leave." The three children ran from the room. As Harry and Ginny turned to leave, Snape said, "Harry." Harry whipped around and walked closer to Snape's portrait.

"Why did you name Albus after me?" Snape asked. Harry just looked at him, smiling.

"Severus Snape," he said. "The bravest man I ever knew."


End file.
